1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting devices and, particularly, to a supporting device used in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of electronic elements (such as hard disks and memories) are received in a computer housing and secured in place by means of a number of supporting devices. The supporting devices are usually fixed in the computer by soldering or screwing. If users want to disassemble the electronic elements from the computes, they must first open the housing (i.e. remove plates or covers from the housing). This is very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a supporting device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.